


Nights with Super Soldiers

by RueEmerson



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Casual Sex, Comfort, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 17:26:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21305801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RueEmerson/pseuds/RueEmerson
Summary: Steve and Bucky get involved with one of Tony's female employees. Smutty one-shot. AU between Captain America: Winter Soldier and Captain America: Civil War. Don't own these Marvel characters ...
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Original Female Character(s), Steve Rogers/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 20





	Nights with Super Soldiers

I'm not a prostitute.

I swear I'm not.

I just happen to be the regular bed partner of two super soldiers.

I am the public relations social media analyst for Stark Industries. A mouthful I know.

Tony Stark hired me six months ago to monitor social media platforms and mitigate any publicity that might reflect badly on the Avengers.

I sit in on debriefings after missions so I can catch up on what happened and search for key phrases that pertain those missions. It's relatively easy, just time consuming.

One of the perks of the job is I not only work at Stark Tower, I live there, too.

My quarters are on the same floor as Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes, who share one. They actually have separate quarters adjoined by a door that can be opened on either side; much of the time they just leave it ajar. Tony had it installed at Steve's request as he thought it would be safer for all involved if he kept a close eye on Bucky with his violent history and all.

Steve often pops into my office to chat. Actually he mostly watches and tries to understand Facebook and Twitter. I offered to set up a Facebook account for him; he still is trying to decide if he wants one or not.

One day somehow our conversation drifted from trending stories to talk about intimate relationships.

My on-and-off again boyfriend and I broke up three years ago for good and I haven't gotten any since.

Steve mentioned that he hadn't sought out intimacy since being unfrozen because he didn't know if the woman would be in it for him or for the fame that comes with dating Captain America.

I got the impression that he and Bucky had been servicing each other since they were teenagers out of comfort and familiarity.

That's when I opened my big mouth and volunteered to take the edge off someday if he wanted. Volunteered. I mean, this was Captain America after all and if I could be a service to my country this way, why not?

I quickly followed it up with the fact he'd be helping me out too since my social life was non-existent.

Steve blushed, thanked me, and then said he'd think about it.

A week later he asked me if I would come over for the evening. He ordered pizza and we watched a movie. Bucky wandered in long enough to grab a few slices before disappearing in his quarters and closing the adjoining door.

After the movie ended we awkwardly looked at each other.

"I'm afraid I'm not very good at this," Steve said, running a hand through his hair. I nodded and gave him a half-smile.

"We can try kissing and go from there," I offered.

As it turns out, the kissing was the easy part. We made our way to his bedroom and fumbled with removing clothing before climbing into bed. We both still had our underwear on as we lay on our sides and faced each other.

It was then Steve admitted he had never done this before with a woman. Sure he and Peggy had fooled around, but they had never gotten this far.

I was shocked and honored that I would be his first. Not that I was anything special, but I couldn't help but feel a sense of pride.

Steve was a quick student. If he hadn't said anything, I would have sworn he was a pro at this.

He was attentive and gentle and I was thoroughly satisfied when all was said and done. He seemed to be just as sated as me.

I asked him if he wanted me to stay the night or if he wanted me to return to my own bed. He responded by nestling me to his side and pulling the covers over us.

In the weeks to follow, we would randomly pick evenings to spend together depending on our schedules. Really it was his schedule—like I said, I had no life to speak of outside Stark Tower.

Seeing how content Steve was with the arrangement, Bucky privately spoke to him and asked if I would be willing to do the same for him.

Although he was a reformed international terrorist, he only ventured out of the tower when he was with Steve and that was usually on missions. Bucky knew he could be a danger to others, and furthermore, the thought of even trying to connect with a woman out of the Avengers' circle terrified him.

Steve casually brought up the idea when he stopped by my office one day. I was mildly startled, but who was I to deny Captain America's best friend?

Bucky shyly approached me later and I told him we could start out the same way Steve and I had with food and a film. This time it was Steve stopping in Bucky's quarters to grab a bite and then exiting and closing the adjoining door behind him.

I was pleasantly surprised by the fact Bucky knew what he wanted when he wasted no time pulling me to him even before the film was over and covering my lips with his.

Unlike Steve, Bucky had experience with women before and during his time with Hydra. He stood up from the couch with my legs wrapped around his waist and carried me to his bedroom.

I had to bite my lip from screaming his name as he pounded into me. Pleasure coursed through me from head to toe in a way I had never known. Bucky didn't even bother smothering his grunts or groan of my name as he came.

Afterwards I asked him if I should stay or go. He told me he wanted me to stay as long as I understood he still suffered from nightmares sometimes. Our first time together he slept the whole night through curled around me.

The three of us fell into an easy routine—I know Steve and Bucky decided among themselves who would get me when. It didn't bother me in the least. I was happy and they were happy so that's all that mattered.

What threw me was when the two of them appeared at my quarters one night unannounced.

They had just returned from a 10-day covert mission in Russia and I had seen them at the debriefing. Both looked exhausted and I assumed we'd catch up days later.

I had settled on a Nicholas Sparks' movie marathon—"The Notebook" had finished and "The Lucky One" was on—in a T-shirt and shorts on my couch complete with popcorn and soda when JARVIS announced I had visitors at the door.

When I opened the door, Steve greeted me with a smile, dressed in a T-shirt and sweats. Bucky stood behind him, his hair covering part of his face, dressed in a long-sleeve shirt and jeans.

"Up for some company?" Steve asked his blue eyes shining bright.

"If you don't mind watching chick flicks," I replied with a grin, holding the door open and gesturing toward the living room.

As I watched both men make themselves comfortable on my couch, it struck me that this was the first time they'd ever been to my place. All of our rendezvous up to that point had always been at theirs.

Bucky immediately dove into my popcorn bucket. Steve stood up and wandered to my kitchenette to get more sodas.

I planted myself between them, hooking one leg over Bucky's knee and leaning a shoulder into Steve's.

When the movie got to the part where Beth climbs Logan like a tree and they get busy under the waterspout, I could feel the sexual tension spike in the room.

Before I realized it, I was in Bucky's lap and we were getting busy. With Steve sitting right there. Not that he seemed to mind.

Bucky had my shorts off and his jeans open and then I was riding him. I threw my head back when my climax ripped through me. Bucky thrust up into me hard and soon found his release. My face was buried in his neck as I came down from my high when I suddenly felt hands around my waist.

Steve lifted me into his arms bridal style and carried me to my bedroom. After he laid me on my bed, he proceeded to strip and then covered my body with his.

"This okay?" he whispered, softly kissing me as he settled between my wet thighs. I nodded as I wrapped my arms and legs around him.

It didn't take long for either of us to find our peak. He collapsed beside me and I laid my head on his shoulder and a leg over his, completely lethargic. I felt the bed shift and warmth at my back as Bucky crawled in with us.

I woke up hours later needing to pee and clambered over Steve to get out the bed. I donned his T-shirt and walked into the bathroom.

After I finished my business, I leaned in the doorframe and stared at the super soldiers slumbering in my bed.

I knew they had ruined me for any future man.

I knew this job wouldn't last forever and I eventually would have to go back into the real world.

I also knew that I wouldn't trade this season in my life for anything.

FIN


End file.
